


Birthday Breakfast

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Food mention, Happy Birthday Virgil!!, M/M, Roman can't cook, i write a lot about food, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Roman really wants to start his boyfriend's birthday off right!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late here and a day early on tumblr so that averages out to being on time, right?

Roman snickered as he tiptoed down the stairs. He had to be quiet if he wanted to get this done right! And getting this done right meant that none of his housemates woke up during the process, especially Virgil. 

Roman opened the fridge, squinting at the list of ingredients on his phone. Eggs, milk, butter, cheese… some other stuff… oh well, it couldn’t be that hard, right? 

Roman shrugged and scrolled further down the omelette recipe. He followed the steps to the best of his ability, but Roman just… wasn’t a chef. Soon, he’d burnt everything but the coffee. 

Roman sighed. He didn’t have time to try and remake it! Why, it was nearly 9:00 AM, which meant- 

“Heya, Princey.” 

Roman turned around and smiled sheepishly. 

Virgil sighed in fond exasperation. “Do I wanna know?” He asked lightheartedly. 

“Happy birthday?” Roman tried, shrugging helplessly. 

Virgil let out a bright laugh, fully entering the kitchen. 

“Thank you, Roman.” He mumbled, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

Roman smiled into the kiss, lingering a moment before pulling away and handing Virgil his coffee. 

“You’re welcome, Stormcloud. Love you.” Roman replied, chasing after Virgil in an attempt to steal another kiss. 

Virgil lingered, allowing Roman to catch him in a soft and sweet kiss. He hummed happily, leaning into the kiss. When they finally broke away, Virgil looked up Roman with a sappy, not quite awake expression and smiled.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
